Dead And Gone To Hell
by WhisperedPromises.x
Summary: Gohan and Goku are sent to help end a war between Cell, Frieza and the Saiyans but something more sinister is afoot and the two Saiyans must fight through countless battles, curses and ancient magic to rescue their loved ones from the enemies clutches.
1. I Died Again!

**A/N:** I've decided to rewrite this full story, because I cut it short and I didn't like the whole way the story turned out. I originally lost my notes for the story and that's how it took a massive nosedive after the first few chapters, but I've found my notes and I'm ready to do my story again, so here it is, with a new name and everything, Dead And Gone To Hell

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any rites to DBZ, but I do own the characters I decide to make up, and the plot line.

**Summary:** Rewritten, previously known as But I'm already dead, now known as Dead and Gone To Hell. Goku and Gohan are sent to hell to sort out a war between the saiyans & Cell and Frieza.

-

-

-

-

**DEAD AND GONE TO HELL**

Chapter One:

I Died Again?!

_By Anami1x_

_--_

_Piccolo, Vegeta, Gohan and Goku all rushed in and attacked the large alien, each one giving everything they had. They weren't sure how exactly it got here, but they all agreed on one thing, the thing had to go. Goku flew up and upper cutted the monster, but it slapped him away, then the unexpected happened, it had been preparing a mouth blast. As Goku shot in for another attack, the monster opened its mouth and out shot a massive powered ki blast. Goku wasn't ready for it. The last thing he heard was his twelve year old son screaming his name with agony. Then blackness, Goku was dead. _

_Gohan erupted in rage, that thing, it killed his father. It had to die. **"MASENKO HAAAA!"** Gohan raged, firing his beam, but it swatted it away like nothing. Then Gohan knew what he had to do, he would self destruct, taking it with him. Gohan shot in and attached himself to the large monsters back, Piccolo and Vegeta also charged in, but Gohan powered up to his full, making the full blooded saiyan and the namekan go sailing backwards from the power put out. Piccolo's eyes widened in realization, "Gohan!" He whispered, then stood up ready to charge again, but he never got far. There was a large flash of bright light and a scream of agony, then silence. Gohan or the monster was nowhere in sight. _

_Gohan had killed him, but at a cost. He was dead, like his father. Piccolo looked to Vegeta, his face was a picture of disbelief at what the young demi saiyan had just done. They both nodded to each other, knowing what had to be done. Then they both shot off to Capsule Corp in search of the dragon radar. Then they both froze, and hung their head. They'd just used the dragon balls, they would have to wait another year. Then they'd have to wish themselves to Namek, to use their dragon balls, since Goku had already been resurrected. Vegeta then paled, he wasn't going to be the one to tell that harpy, her son and husband had just died. Piccolo's eyes widened in fear, that woman's frying pan was lethal. He shook his head then flew off to the son household, muttering curses under his breath._

--

_-Dead And Gone To Hell-_

There were golden clouds as far as the eye could see, a large road with the head of a snake at the start. Then there was a building in the clouds, where hundred of little puffs of smoke were lined up, all waiting to be judged, to where they would go in the afterlife, yes this was the afterlife. The place was fairly neutral, for this was the place where all of your deeds in life added up to one thing. This was the place where the Lord of The Otherworld, King Yemma, decided your fate. Only a few minutes did it take, where your fate would be decided for the rest of eternity.

The skies were painted the brightest, purest blue you could ever see. The clouds were like the souls that were gathered, puffs of white in the vast ocean of blue. Yes, this was the first place you went when you died, to be more specific, this was King Yemma's place, where you were judged, but that wasn't what the ogre was busy looking at. He was busy prodding a figure lying on the ground, a figure that had earned a name for himself, both in the afterlife and in the living world.

The figure was clad in an orange gi, with blue undershirt, wristbands and a tie cloth belt, along with black boots. He was known by his friends as Goku, the saviour of earth, and it's protector, but to those that knew his heritage, and refused to address him by his Earth name, mainly Vegeta, he was known as Kakarot, the third class clown of a saiyan.

Goku, had a sort of boyish innocence about him, this came from bonking his head as a baby and forgetting his true heritage, his saiyan nature. He was quite a handsome man, with pale skin and dark charcoal coloured eyes, his ebony hair stood up in eight unruly spikes along his abnormally hard head. He had a lean, yet muscular frame, with muscles most men would die for, but those muscles only came with years of strenuous training and numerous times saving the planet from near destruction.

As the red skinned ogre prodded the unconscious figure of Son Goku, the full blooded saiyan let out a loud snore which practically made the ogre jump ten feet into the air, shaking furiously. Goku's eyes slowly opened, he squinted as they got used to the light that flooded into his newly opened orbs. He pushed himself up onto his hands, his face consorting into a confused look, as he took in his new surroundings. One question ran through his mind at that precise moment, 'Where in Kami's name was he?'

His very own question seemed to answer itself when he spotted the cowering ogre, then King Yemma's check-in centre, then he noticed the fluffy yellow clouds, which at one point, the first time he'd came here, he'd actually eaten out of desperation, for he was that hungry that his stomach was practically chewing on itself. Then he noticed the large, yet grand and magnificent landmark that was snake way and he audibly gulped, he was in the otherworld. He was dead?!

This time it was Goku's turn to leap into the air in a panic, his arms and legs flailed wildly as he leapt at least twenty feet in the air, talking so fast that most of his speech was inaudible. The ogre that was watching the whole spectacle, fell backwards onto it's rear end and began to slowly edge away, of course he recognized the saiyan in front of his eyes. Everybody knew Goku. He was the man to defeat the Red Ribbon Army, the Demon King Piccolo to send him to the otherworld once and for all, to also defeat the Demon Kings Son, Majunior, who now, was a valuable ally to the saiyan warrior, to be the first one to match Frieza's strength, the first super saiyan in a millennia. To put it one way, he was a really powerful guy who defeated a lot of enemies. All of which now resided in the pits of HFIL, the Home For Infinitive Losers.

Goku finally stopped his ranting like state and accepted it, he lowered back to the ground and flashed a cheesy grin, that made the ogre that was slowly backing away, sweat drop.

"So I guess I'm dead then," Goku chirped innocently, all the while scratching the back of his head with one hand. The ogre groaned and was about to reply when Goku shrieked like a small child and then started looking about wildly. The ogre raised an eyebrow curiously as to what could have such a strong guy like this so scared. He listened in intently and had to hold a hand over his mouth to stop from bursting out laughing.

Goku was panicking, "I can't believe I'm dead again. Chichi's going to kill me, she warned me about dying again. Man, she'll use her frying pan and then-," His voice broke off into a whisper as he visibly shuddered and he imagined all the things she would do to him to punish him. She wouldn't feed him, she'd done that the last time. He whined as his stomach rumbled, so much for not being able to feel anything in the otherworld. He was starving, or maybe he was just an unusual case. He had been wished back more times than any other dead person.

He could just imagine her shrill- er soothing voice ringing out in his head, 'Son Goku, how dare you go die like that again? Do you think I enjoy picking up the pieces ever time you decide to go and get yourself blown up? It's not easy for me Goku! Out of the house, I'm not cooking your food for a week, out!' Then the frying pan of doom would come crashing down on his head, giving him another lump on the head, he swore that thing hurt more than a punch from Frieza.

"She'll kill me," The spiky haired saiyan mumbled, lowering his head in defeat, he couldn't beat his wife. Then an all too familiar voice behind him made him snap his head up and whirl round rapidly, his mouth agape in shock. There stood a boy, no older than twelve, many battle scars criss-crossed his body, lasting proof of his past battles that no young child should have had to endure. His spiky hair stood up in all directions, though not as wild as the man in front, charcoal eyes bore into Goku, but they weren't malicious, they were warm. It was Gohan.

"You're already dead dad," Gohan chuckled, raising a hand to rake a hand through his ebony spikes. This time Goku's face paled a few shades, his skin had a rather greenish tint to it. Gohan looked at his dad curiously, "What's wrong dad?" Gohan questioned, arching an eyebrow at the same time. During Gohan's question, Goku was busy mumbling about 'how much Chichi would kill him.' Gohan snapped his fingers in realisation. "It's mum isn't it?" He asked, for his answer he received a brief nod.

Gohan chuckled softly, knowing how dangerous his mothers frying pan was to saiyan kind. "It wont be that bad will it?" He tried to reassure his worried father. His father threw him a look which clearly said, 'are you serious?' Goku eyed his son curiously, wondering if like him, he'd rattled his brains as a tot. Maybe all that rough training with Piccolo at four years old had done something to the young demi saiyans. All was quiet for a few moments, as they both took in their surroundings, of course, being dead had quite a large effect on Gohan, after all, it wasn't every day that a twelve year old boy died was it? This was his first time being dead, but like most, he would soon be alive again.

Gohan groaned audibly, "We're going to have to wait a year til we can come back dad," Gohan said softly, looking at his feet sheepishly, he heard another groan from his father as he to came to the same realisation as his son. They'd just used the dragon balls, so that meant a year in heaven, Goku's smile returned, "Well put it this way, we have a year to train our heads against your mothers frying pan," Goku said cheerfully.

Gohan did a face vault anime style.

Goku and Gohan went on to talk about pointless things, not acknowledging the red ogre behind him, who had a forming sweat drop on the back of his head. 'How can these guys be so calm about dying. Damn saiyans' He thought mentally. He then cleared his throat with a gruff cough. "King Yemma wants to see you," The ogre stated. The ogre was lifted up off the ground and thrown a good few feet backwards. His rolled into a ball and his arms flew up in defence as Gohan and Goku, being caught of guard whirled round with such force that it knocked him flying. They were also holding their arms up in defensive stances, with battle hardened expressions, void of emotion etched on their faces.

Those same expressions soon faded away as they realised they weren't being attacked. Goku's carefree nature returned as he rushed over to help the ogre to his feet while Gohan just chuckled, his father had told him stories about the ogres and he envisioned them to be more fearless and powerful, after all, how else could creatures like Cell and Frieza be kept at bay in hell? Shaking his head in confusion as he gave up trying to come to a resolve, Gohan followed his father as he followed the ogre into the large building that was the check-in centre.

_--_

_-Dead And Gone To Hell-_

The check in centre was large and elegant. The Lord Of The Otherworld, King Yemma was seated behind an extremely large wooden table, well King Yemma was in fact an extremely large person. He was busy sending souls to their final destination. Little puffs of white smoke littered the check-in centre as souls eagerly awaited their fate. King Yemma was doing two things at once, he was stamping papers with a large red-inked stamp half-heartedly, while every one and a while he would cast a glance back to the small television set, which was currently showing the carnage happening in hell. Every time he looked at the tv, his face would pale considerably in colour and he would shake his head sadly, then go back to stamping papers.

King Yemma's eyes lit up as he saw Goku and Gohan enter through the door, a wide, toothy smile spread across his face. Yemma pushed his chair back, it made an eerie, screeching sound across the tiled floor. The two saiyans in the vicinity doubled over, holding their bleeding ears in sheer agony, sometimes Gohan cursed his saiyan hearing ability. Yemma stood up to full height, which was an imposing sight for those gathered, the puffs of smoke floated backwards, away from the extremely large man, who looked like he'd have no trouble crushing them. Of course they didn't know the two saiyans standing a few feet away from them could do it just as easily, perhaps easier.

The little puffs of smoke, that, in one lifetime, where actually people, soon realised that there was no danger and went back to doing whatever it was dead people done.

"GOKU!" King Yemma almost squealed, maybe his prayers had been answered. He'd sent his best fighters down to hell to try and sort out the carnage, every last one of them had been defeated, well when all else fails, pray to Kami. Yemma beckoned for Goku and his son to approach then he lowered his large backside to his seat, glancing at the tv wearily.

Goku waved cheerily up at the large man, who in turn frowned down, and wondered how a saiyan could be so naïve even if they did bonk their head as an infant. He could distinctly remember the day the saiyans arrived here. They were like blurs shooting around with monkey tails sticking out their backsides, it was safe to say they weren't happy bunnies-er monkeys when they were sentenced to the dark, desolate place that was HFIL. Not that they expected to go to heaven anyway, they were just pretty pissed that they died.

That meant that they practically ki blasted everything in plain view and nearly barbequed a large number of ogres before King Yemma eventually stepped in, opening a tunnel and just dropping them all to hell where they belonged, leaving the paper work to later on when he didn't have about a million monkeys on his back.

Yemma made a brief gesture to Gohan, standing quietly and obediently by his fathers side, glancing up at the Lord Of The Otherworld curiously. "Who's this?" He questioned, mildly interested. He knew the boy bore some resemblance to saiyan, and to Goku at that, he was sure it was Goku's son, but he just wanted confirmation.

"Oh, Heh heh, well you see this is Gohan my son," Goku said merrily, happy at introducing his son. He ruffled his sons hair affectionately and beamed down proudly, before looking up at King Yemma, who, judging by the facial expression on his face, he was deep in thought. Goku was right, for once, King Yemma was thinking, about where he'd heard that name before.

Yemma snapped his fingers in realisation, because of the size of his fingers, the noise it made was like a firecracker sound, which startled quite a few people. "Gohan, you're the one that defeated that overgrown cockroach, Cell aren't you?" Asked Yemma, his voice getting a little high and squeaky. Gohan nodded his conformation. "I figured as much, so you're the one that sent that cockroach to us, do you know how annoyed he was when he got here, destroyed this place. He kept ranting on about how much he'd kill you if he ever saw you again. That wont make the mission any easier then," He mumbled the last part in a whisper, but thanks to their superior saiyan hearing abilities, Goku and Gohan heard it, they looked up intrigued.

"What mission?" Goku chirped in his usual childish demeanour.

King Yemma mentally slapped himself, "Saiyans," He mumbled under his breath, unlucky for him, both saiyans heard this also. Goku just chuckled, while Gohan, who was used to Vegeta shoving knowledge about half his heritage down his throat, raised an eyebrow in annoyance. He had come to respect his heritage, and defend it if needs be.

"Well you see, hell has kind of run into some trouble-," King Yemma started, but was interrupted by Gohan. "How can hell run into trouble?" Gohan questioned. King Yemma narrowed his eyebrows, his grip tightening on the arms of his chair, "I'm getting to it!" He snapped, much to the surprise of Gohan and Goku, "Well anyway, it's Frieza and Cell, they've gathered up an army and are at war with the saiyans," Yemma explained, he looked over at Gohan, to see him, fists clenched at his side, teeth gritted with an angry expression on his face, he looked ready to kill, Cell that was. "Cant he ever learn?!" Growled Gohan, digging his finger nails into the palms of his hands.

Goku placed a reassuring hand on Gohans shoulders before looking up at Yemma, "Why is there a war? The saiyans are no match for Freiza, never mind Cell," Goku stated the obvious.

Yemma nodded, maybe Goku did have a brain after all, "Yes, I'm not sure how it all started, I think it was the fact that the saiyans, as you know long for a good fight, it's in their blood. Frieza was trying to get back at the saiyans, for basically being defeated by one, you Goku. So he basically just started blasting them all, sending them back to the furnace, where they'd re-grow so to speak. When your son sent Cell down here, he pretty much had the same idea, he decided he wanted to be in charge of the saiyans, but the saiyans weren't having any of it. They refused the offer of accepting Cell and Frieza as their new rulers. They didn't want to be under the thumb of that tyrant again. That's when Cell and Frieza started to demand it, and it turned into a war for dominance, most saiyans ended up dead, but they were re-grown and it seems Cell and Frieza forgot they get stronger after every injury, so they came back stronger. The strongest saiyan, now is as strong as Frieza's first form." Yemma explained.

Goku nodded, understanding the situation, "So you want us to go down and sort everything out. Put Cell and Frieza back in their Cells?" Goku said smiling, he then grabbed his son and prepared to transport straight to hell, but a smirk from King Yemma made him feel uneasy, he soon realised why as he and Gohan felt the floor disappear beneath their feet and found themselves plummeting, both forgetting they had the power of flight.

-

-

-

-

**A/N:** That was the first chapter rewritten, I think I done it better than the last. Anyway, review.


	2. Into Hell Itself

**A/N: **This is the second chapter of Dead And Gone To Hell!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any rites to DBZ, but I do own the characters I decide to make up, and the plot line.

**Summary: **Rewritten, previously known as But I'm already dead, now known as Dead and Gone To Hell. Goku and Gohan are sent to hell to sort out a war between the saiyans & Cell and Frieza.

-

-

-

-

**DEAD AND GONE TO HELL**

Chapter Two:

Into Hell Itself

_By Anami1x_

_--_

The area that was known to many as HFIL, or Home For Infinitive Losers was a dark place. The place where the evil ones resided after their usual, untimely demise. The sky was painting a horrific blood red colour, that resembled that of blood. The surrounding area was rocky, cavernous and dangerous, the blood red pond that was the centre of HFIL, gleamed maliciously, almost daring anybody to take a dip in it's waters and take a dip to the regeneration furnace. Overall, HFIL was dark and desolate, the place where nobody wanted to be, especially those pure as Goku and Gohan.

They were falling down a large tunnel of darkness, until Gohan bumped his head on something, _extremely_ hard, and lost consciousness, he didn't even feel himself hitting the ground hard, nor did he feel the heavy body of his father land on top of him, with a dull thud. His body jerked upwards, but he didn't feel any pain, that was until he started to have trouble breathing.

Gohan gasped and awoke from unconsciousness with a start, he tried to jump up, but found he couldn't, his father was laying on top of him, one of his foot jammed into his solar plexus. Gohan started breathing heavily, trying to dislodge his fathers foot but he was out cold. Seeing no other way, Gohan powered up slightly, then seeing no advance, powered up to super saiyan, causing his father to go flying off Gohan with the wind that his super saiyan transformation gathered. He quickly powered down, knowing Cell's ability to sense power levels, he didn't want to fight Cell, not yet at least.

Goku smashed into the tree, his eyes fluttering open just as his face made contact with the trunk of it. He never got a chance to give a yelp of surprise before his face ploughed right through it. He looked comical, his only visible part of his body, his two legs, that were sticking out of the tree, waving frantically in the air. There were muffled cries of help from inside the tree bark, as Gohan slapped a hand to his head and walked over to help his father out of his … predicament.

After helping his father, Gohan then fingered the throbbing lump on the top of his head, all the while scowling at his father. Goku laughed sheepishly and raised a hand to scratch the base of his neck, a typical son gesture, "Dad how hard is your head?" Moaned Gohan, attentively rubbing the throbbing lump. Goku laughed before waving it off, "Listen to the boy who done more damage to his uncle, using his head, than Piccolo and I could the entire fight," Goku teased, sticking out his tongue in a childish manor. Gohan rolled his eyes and was about to retort when a sudden power level jump to the east made him snap his head in the direction, judging by his fathers hardened face and blank emotionless face, Goku could tell he felt it too.

"Will we go, help them I mean?" Gohan questioned, facing the general direction of the impending battle, but glancing at his father out of the corner of his eye. Goku nodded and concentrated more, "I recognise that power, it's the Ginyu Force," Goku said solemnly. Gohan couldn't help but laugh, at the mention of the ballet dancing elite force of the universe.

"By the time we get there, they'll have made their opponents laugh to defeat," Joked Gohan.

Goku flashed a goofy grin, before lifting up into the air, Gohan followed his father, casually glancing around the landscape as he flew, so this was what hell was like? He'd be here for a year, may as well get used to it, although it wasn't exactly the most appealing of places.

--

-_Dead And Gone To Hell-_

The Ginyu Force were currently in the middle of demonstrating a series of embarrassing poses that looked more like ballet poses and a bad imitation of swan lake, some 'elite fighters of the universe'. They were trying to show how all powerful they were, to the gathered group of saiyans, who were currently asking themselves, is this what we've been afraid of, a bunch of ballet dancers?

Scouter's started beeping, the saiyans looked to the sky to see two incoming power levels, both at 5,000 even. Two dots of white light closing in on them, they eventually took the shape of two humans, or saiyans, whatever way you want to look at it. One was a man, one was a teenage boy, both bore some resemblance to each other. They both dropped to the ground in silence, right in the middle of the battle field.

Both had raven black hair that stood up on end and defied the natural laws of gravity, their coal dark eyes were fixed on the Ginyu Force. There was silence for a few minutes while the Ginyu Force scrutinized the new arrivals. The saiyans merely scoffed, what good could two weaklings with a power of 5000 do? Either way, it was going to be a show, so they just sat back and watched.

"It's that monkey from Namek!" Jeice declared after eventually recognizing who it was. There were a series of nods from the rest of the Ginyu Force as they looked on warily. Guldo, the smallest and weakest of the crew, took a step back and managed to place Recoome's leg in front of him and the saiyan.

There were a series of furious whispers from the saiyans, monkey was a direct insult to saiyans. They said this man standing in front of them was a saiyan, well he did look like a saiyan. "He look's like Bardock," One saiyan hissed to the one standing next to him. The saiyan looked closer at Goku and gasped, he did look like Bardock. It was hard not to know who Bardock was, he was the second strongest after King Vegeta.

They also only knew three saiyans who had been on Namek at the time of Frieza's defeat. Every saiyan, or mostly every being in hell watched that battle that day, the day one of their own defeated Frieza, the day one of their own rose to the status of legendary. Of the three saiyans gathered on Namek that day, one was Vegeta, the arrogant Saiyan Prince, but they were pretty sure it wasn't him.

Another was the son of Kakarot, the small child that displayed unbelievable power to one his age. The child who did what even King Vegeta couldn't, he landed a punch on Frieza, his third form no less. That child was amazing, said the saiyans themselves, and it wasn't like them, to praise another saiyan except themselves.

Then there was Kakarot, the one to successfully defeat Frieza in combat, the one to achieve the legendary, the one to become a super saiyan, to avenge his people. That's how when Frieza did come down to HFIL, they refused to become his puppets again. It wasn't out of fear that he'd turn on them and kill them, he couldn't kill them, they'd just be re-grown in the furnace.

Another one of the many _perks_ of HFIL, you never died, it was always eternal suffering, so blowing yourself up and trying to send yourself to oblivion never worked, you were just re-grown and suffered the pain of that blast for weeks on end. To put it nicely, HFIL sucks.

What the earth-raised Saiyan done next shocked the saiyans, "Hey guys, long time no see!" Goku chirped, raising a hand and waving it at the team who had very nearly killed his son, his best friend and Vegeta at one point in time. Gohan slapped a hand to his forehead and groaned loudly.

"No time for reunions dad, remember we're here to sort something out," Prompted Gohan.

The saiyans stood in disbelief, this was certainly not like any saiyan they knew. Well then again, Goku was not like any saiyan they knew, for one, he denied his heritage after a bonk on the head as an infant. Also, he spent his whole life protecting the planet he was sent to purge, ironic, isn't it?

"I'm telling the King about this," One saiyan said, after observing the exchange between father, son and the Ginyu Force for a few minutes.

Reaching up, the saiyan pressed a button on his scouter, trying to link up with the King, it took a few seconds, but the strong voice of the King soon came on the line. "What is it Commander, I told you not to contact me unless it is important?" Snapped King Vegeta.

"Sorry sire, but it is important, it's about the battle with the Ginyu Force it's-," The Saiyan was cut off by his King.

"Did you and your squad defeat them?" Asked the King, excitement in his voice.

"No sire, two people arrived and the-," Interrupted again by the King.

"Who are they? What do they want? Whose side are they on?" Snapped King Vegeta, firing question after question at his warrior.

"Sire, we believe it to be Kakarot and his son," The warrior replied sheepishly.

There was silence on the other end of the scouter, there was no sound coming from the King which unnerved the warrior to no end, the King _always _had something to say, he was never quiet.

"What are they doing just now?" The King questioned eventually, after minutes of silence.

The warrior took a glance at the two saiyans and sweat dropped, some saiyan warriors these were.

"Ehh sire, they're playing rock, paper, scissors." The soldier replied confused and dumbfounded.

There was a loud groaning on the other end of the communicator which the soldier assumed the King was cursing the two saiyan's stupidity, or bashing his head against a wall.

"Just bring them back when they're finished," King Vegeta ordered before cutting off the communication.

Just as the commander said, when the gathered saiyans took a glance at the two newcomers, they were indeed locked in a heated game of rock, paper, scissors. The Ginyu Force was eyeing them precariously wondering what in Kami's name they were doing, albeit they were nervous, the last time they'd ran into Goku, they ended up in HFIL, even though it was not directly by his hand, also that boy looked familiar as well.

"Rock, paper, scissors," Goku said, making the correct hand movements behind his back, "HAAA- Wahhh!" Goku yelped, looking from the scissors gesture in his hands, to the rock gesture in his sons hand. He made a pouting face and whined.

Gohan made a victory sign, while sticking his tongue out, "Told you I'd beat you, you're no match for me," Gohan gloated, flashing a cheesy grin.

Goku crossed his arms and sulked, "You're starting to sound like Vegeta. Next you'll be going around calling me Kakarot, clown and third-class-fool," Mumbled Goku, more to himself than others, but Gohan heard it and chuckled.

"Come on dad, you get every fight," Reasoned Gohan, putting on the puppy dog eye technique he'd spent years perfecting.

Goku relented and waved his hand, "Ok, but hurry up, I'm hungry," Grinned Goku. Then twin loud rumbling noises echoed round about them. Goku turned to Gohan with an amused expression on his face, "Sorry dad, I guess I'm hungry too," Beamed Gohan, rubbing his stomach.

The saiyans jaws slackened then dropped, almost hitting the floor. They were talking about food? At a time like this? Sure Saiyan's love food, no contest, but they also love the thrill of a good fight, and this fight wasn't only a fight to get the blood dancing around your veins, it was also a dangerous fight. And he, the great Kakarot, was sending a _boy?_

The Ginyu Force looked at the hybrid saiyan with curiosity, Jeice raised an eyebrow, Recoome let a loud booming laugh rip from his throat, Burter rolled his eyes and Guldo. He still hid in his hiding place behind Recoome's long, muscular legs. Beads of sweat ran down his forehead and an audible gulp was heard.

"A little kid, they're sending a little kid?" Jeice asked disbelievingly, blinking a few times to see if he was seeing right.

"I'm hurt, you don't remember me?" Gohan said in a mocking voice, watching as realization flashed across each one of their faces.

Goku could be heard mumbling, "Yep, definitely like Vegeta."

"You're that little brat from Namek, I broke you're neck!" Recoome announced, blinking back confusion. Then he burst into hysterics again, wiping away tears of laughter, "You. Expect to beat us?" He asked through laughter, as the rest of his team joined in on the laughter, all except Guldo, who was nervous.

"I've gotten a lot stronger since then Recoome, I'll warn you now, leave." Gohan stated, slipping into a confident stance. The stance was a mixture between the demon, turtle and the saiyan style of fighting. The saiyan style taught by Vegeta of course, who was adamant that Gohan learn about his heritage.

Gohan gave a roar and began powering up, a bright white aura flared up around him, kicking up dirt and debris and making it swirl around him like a tornado. His power began to pick up and start rising, but Gohan stopped it just a bit over Recoome's power level. He saw the smirk on Recoome's face and rolled his eyes, he'd teach him never to underestimate an opponent, the hard way.

Recoome confidently stepped forward, gloating to his comrades how the kid would be begging for mercy at his feet in no time, but that didn't happen. If anything it was the other way about. As soon as Recoome stepped forward, Gohan fazed out. Using pure speed to dart around faster than anybody could see. Goku could see it, but only because Gohan wasn't using his fool power, if he did. He'd have no chance.

Recoome panicked, his scouter picked up nothing, his head snapped to the side as a reading came up on his scouter, but it was a false reading. Gohan fazed back in, right in front of Recoome and delivered a hard punch to his gut. Recoome doubled over from the power in the blow, gasping for breath and spitting up some salvia mixed with blood. Retracting his fist from the belly of the beast, Gohan used his hands to flip backwards, catching Recoome in the chin with his heel. Recoome's head snapped backwards from the blow, but failed to notice Gohan's next move as blood sprayed out of his mouth. It was only when he felt excruciating pain in his ribs that he knew Gohan was beating on him again.

Blow's rained down on his body. Fists, kicks, knee's, elbows and even the occasional ki blast was fired at the great brute, who couldn't even defend against the onslaught. Blood trickled from his many wounds, bruises and broken bones made his body ache so much that it was hard to move. Blood clouded his vision as it trickled into his eyes, he couldn't raise his hand to wipe it, as that would be giving Gohan more places to attack, he fought blind, well not fought, was beaten.

Gohan tossed the body aside after a few minutes of the beating. Recoome passed out, his body weary with pain, right at the feet of Jeice, who was staring at Gohan with a feared expression. He hastily took a step backwards, "L-let's get outta' here," Yelped Jeice, turning on his heel and fleeing into the distance.

It was lucky for Recoome that Burter decided to pick him up before fleeing, or he'd be at the mercy of the saiyans. As for Guldo, he was gone as the fight started, not wanting to hang around and face a beating.

Gohan pouted as the Ginyu Force flew away, he turned to his father and sulked, "I wanted a fight," He grumbled, kicking up the stones and dirt at his feet, with a pout.

The Saiyans gathered, blinked, then blinked again. Then they sweat dropped. The commander cleared his throat to get the attention of Goku and Gohan, they turned and regarded him with curiosity, until Gohan noticed the furry 'belt' wrapped around his waist.

"Dad, he's a saiyan," Commented Gohan.

Another saiyan, a rather aggressive and bulky one, that reminded the earth raised saiyans of Nappa, barged forward, apparently forgetting the conversation the saiyans had earlier about regards to this being Kakarot, "How the hell would you know what a saiyan was? You're weak," He snapped.

Goku narrowed his eyebrows and was about to retort when his son did for him, "It's because we are saiyans, and if we're weak, how come I, a kid, can chase away the Ginyu Force while you're standing back their doing nothing?" Gohan snarled, baring his teeth for emphasis. The bulky saiyan could of swore that Gohan's eyes flashed teal for the briefest of moments.

Oh yes, Gohan had been spending too much time with Vegeta. Defending his pride was only the start.

The bulky saiyan bit his lip and took a step back, lost for words. Some saiyan's sniggered at the fact the saiyan just got told off by a kid. The commander narrowed his eyes at the Saiyan before coughing to regain everybody's attention, "What are you're names?" He questioned.

"Gohan," Gohan answered dully, keeping his sights locked on the bulky saiyan.

"Goku," Goku answered cheerily.

There were a series of groans from the gathered saiyans, before the commander again spoke up. "Goku and Gohan aren't saiyan names." The Commander stated.

Goku grinned the famous son grin, "Well, Gohan's only half saiyan. I was raised on Earth my whole life, but Vegeta calls me Kakarot," Goku explained, much to the delight of the Saiyan gathered who started whispering furiously.

"Half breed," Sneered the bulky saiyan.

Gohan narrowed his eyes and allowed his power to spike just enough to appear on the scouter, then lowered it again. It was enough for the bulky soldiers face to pale a few shades and look at the demi-saiyan with a look of disbelief, before shaking his head and mumble something about the scouter malfunctioning.

"King Vegeta requests your presence," The commander stated, it was more of a blunt fact than a question if they actually wanted to go. Without saying another word, the squadron of Saiyan's took to the air and began flying, expecting Goku and Gohan to follow them. Shooting a look at each other, father and son shrugged before lifting off into the air, in hot pursuit of the saiyan's, both thinking the same thing, _'It couldn't hurt,' _Right?

-_Dead And Gone To Hell-_

"Lord Frieza! Lord Cell!" Jeice squawked, flying at full speed and skidding to a halt in front of Frieza and Cell, who were currently talking in hushed voices to a figure in the shadows. The remainder of the Ginyu Force landed soon after, panting and trying to gulp in life giving amounts of oxygen.

Burter peeled the still unconscious and beaten up Recoome off his shoulder and threw him down at the feet of Frieza and Cell, who looked at him with equal looks of curiosity and disgust. "What happened? Explain!" Frieza barked, crossing his arms and tapping his foot in impatience.

Cell just gave one last look at the fallen Recoome before turning and continuing his conversation to the shadowy figure, who was currently providing all the information on their enemies. "They're planning an attack tonight, King Vegeta's leading the attack, it may be the perfect opportunity to capture him," The shadowy figure explained to the android.

"This is very unfortunate, I planned to use tonight to open the portal to the living realm and bring Goku and Gohan down here, but to do that I need everybody to donate their power, and I can't do that if we're under attack, I'll need to send my men in, and I need every ounce of power I can get to break the veil," Cell muttered angrily.

"My Lord, why don't you just destroy the saiyans outright? I know you have the power to do so," The hooded figure suggested, watching Cell's features carefully, in case he had to avoid a potential killing blow for suggesting a ludicrous idea.

Cell didn't respond with violence, just a calm patient voice, being in HFIL, did make you more patient, for some unknown reason, maybe it was the fact that you knew you were going to be down here for the rest of eternity so you knew you didn't have to rush things, or maybe it was the fact that there was nothing else to do other than polish up on your manners, yeah right!

"Didn't you learn your lesson the first time?" Cell asked slowly, he paused for a moment in contemplation before continuing, "Even I don't hold the power to destroy a soul completely. I can only destroy their body, not their spirit. It takes a pure spirit with an incredible amount of power to send a spirit to oblivion, and there's only one person I know of that can do that," Cell said scowling as he thought of his humiliating defeat at the hands of one, Son Gohan.

"So that's how you want to open the portal, to bring that little brat into the underworld? So he can wipe out the whole saiyan race, genius, but one problem. How will you force him to destroy them.

From what I remember of the brat, he's soft," The figure said intrigued.

Cell just merely flashed a rather evil smirk, then a malicious glint shone in his eyes, "Do you honestly think I'd never thought of that, the portals just not for him you know," Cell grinned, flashing his pearly white things, before continuing, "Now hurry up and get back, I don't want any suspicion arising not yet anyway," Cell commanded before waving his hand and turning his back on the shadowy figure, who took this as a time to fly off into the sky, back toward the saiyan home base.

Cell caught the tail end of the conversation with Frieza and the Ginyu Force, well mainly Jeice, since Recoome was down and out, while Burter was poking him with his foot and Guldo was nowhere in sight. "… And then that monkey from Namek showed up with his brat, that couldn't even defeat Recoome before, and he took Recoome out, we didn't even see him move!" Jeice babbled, but Frieza had lost him when he mentioned that monkey from Namek, that could only mean one thing, Goku. He was so wrapped up in his own plans for revenge that he didn't hear Cell laughing like an idiot.

"This is perfect," Laughed Cell manically.

Frieza turned and eyed Cell curiously, raising an eye ridge as he laughed, "What's perfect?" Frieza questioned.

"Gohan, he's here with his father, so that means that nobody is protecting his family, we strike now! Gather you're soldiers Frieza, I'm opening the portal," Cell grinned before bursting into more maniacal laughter.

-_Dead And Gone To Hell-_

Goku whistled lowly as he landed and took in his surroundings, it was a large cliff, but it was a palace carved into the cliff, it was magnificent, and the amount of saiyans gathered was maddening, especially for the saiyan named Goku who had only known three full blooded saiyans in his life, two of whom where dead and probably here.

Goku laughed nervously, he didn't want to face Raditz again, not that he was scared Raditz would kill him, well he couldn't, he was already dead, it was the fact that he didn't know if he would be able to trust any of the saiyans, after all, his encounters with Raditz, Nappa and even Vegeta led to betrayal at least once.

Every saiyan gathered were wearing the traditional saiyan armour, in different colours and designs, according to class. There were saiyans with different types of gravity defying hair, different types of muscle mass, different heights, but one thing all the saiyans had in common was the brown, furry belt wrapped around each waist, this was the saiyan's pride and joy, their source of power, their tails.

"King Vegeta will see you now," The official informed them, not looking up from the notes he was carrying.

Goku brightened up, then flashed a goofy grin, only a Son would be capable of doing, "Oh boy, Vegeta's dead, let's go see him Gohan," Grinned Goku, rushing off indoors, ignoring the commands of others telling him to stop.

Gohan groaned then slapped his hand to his head, "Dad, it's not Vege-" He stopped considering that Goku was no longer there anymore, "This can't be good," Mumbled Gohan before taking off in the direction his father went a few minutes prior.

-

-

-

-

**A/N: **That's the second chapter.


	3. Family Reunions

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any rites to DBZ, but I do own the characters I decide to make up, and the plot line.

**Summary: **Rewritten, previously known as But I'm already dead, now known as Dead and Gone To Hell. Goku and Gohan are sent to hell to sort out a war between the saiyans & Cell and Frieza.

-

-

-

-

**DEAD AND GONE TO HELL**

Chapter Three:

Family Reunions

_By Anami1x_

--

Goku tore down the hallways of the mountainous palace, making everybody who was in his path either throw themselves to the side to avoid him, or be knocked flying by his one man stampede. It didn't help that just when they were regaining their composure and trying to act like nothing had happened to them they were knocked down yet again. This time by a miniature blur.

"DAAAAD!" Yelled Gohan as he skilfully dodged a servant carrying a platter of steaming hot food.

Goku just wasn't for listening to Gohan. He'd felt out something that seemed remotely similar to Vegeta's ki. So decided to follow it, regardless of the fact that it was nothing near Vegeta's current power. Even at it's max. Goku turned left into a hallway which at the end had a set of double doors, to which on the other side he could feel what he thought, was Vegeta's ki. Goku burst through the doors, ignoring the protests of the servants on the other side.

"Hey Vegeta!" He chirped loudly, walking through the doors and marching straight up to the front of the room along a royal red carpet.

It was at that point that Gohan caught up with his father and barged through the same double doors his father had a few moments earlier. Gohan stood next to his father in the middle of the room, "Are you deaf or something?" Gohan asked, he turned his head to take in his surroundings, and that's when he noticed, there were hundreds, maybe thousands of pairs of saiyan eyes watching their every move.

Gohan groaned and muttered a string of curses under his breath. What had his father gotten him into now?

"Oh, hello," Goku said innocently. Lifting a hand up and waving it in a cheerful and innocent gesture.

The saiyans in the room blinked, then blinked again. Then there was silence.

"Somebody kill me," Mumbled Gohan as his cheeks flushed red with embarrassment.

Goku observed Gohan with a confused look, then waved his hand over Gohan's head where his halo still was. Shrugging Goku scratched the back of his head in a way that only a Son could.

"But Gohan you're already dead," Goku reprimanded childishly.

Gohan decided not to reply to that comment and looked around the room. Biting his bottom lip in embarrassment. Thousands of saiyans were in the room, on either side of them, kneeling before the two at the front of the room. After their entrance, now everybody was staring at them oddly and wearily. Gohan found his mouth flapping open and closed like a fish, so many saiyans. He caught sight of the two at the front of the room. One was a man, one was a woman. The man looked so much like Vegeta it was unreal. Apart from the goatee on his face, he could have been a carbon copy of the Vegeta they knew.

'Please don't say anything. Please don't say anything!' Gohan found himself repeating over and over again in his head. In hopes that maybe, by some miracle, his father wouldn't notice the Vegeta look-alike at the front of the room. But, of course his father did notice the Vegeta look-alike.

"Hey Vegeta! When did you die?" Goku waved cheerily, marching straight up to the throne and standing in front of it, with both hands behind his head. A cheery grin was plastered on his face and was none the wise to the stares the others were shooting at him. His face was full of boyish innocence that the Vegeta they knew would of made a snide comment on, but King Vegeta just stared in shock at the man in front.

He assumed the man was a saiyan, judging by the facial features, prominent muscles, dark hair and charcoal eyes, but he had no tail. He was tailless! "What is the meaning of this?" The King bellowed. His face almost going red with anger. "You! Who are you?" He snapped.

Unbeknownst to everybody gathered, a figure slipped into the room, unnoticed by everybody gathered. They were all to busy watching the spectacle that was Goku. "Aww come on Vegeta. You've never acted like this before, we're friends now." Goku said almost hurt that he though Vegeta was just pretending to not know who he was.

"Dad that's not-,"

"Guards what is the meaning of this?!" The Vegeta-look-alike demanded, rising from his throne and clenching his fists tightly.

One of his advisors choose this time to act before things got to far out of control. He cautiously stepped up to the throne, careful to be ready to avoid any anger fuelled ki blasts from the King that would send him to a painful trip to the regeneration furnace. "Sir, that's who we believe to be Kakarot," The advisor whispered in the Kings ear.

The King went through a mix of emotions, the first was shock, then it was curiosity, then it looked like a little bit of fear, then it went back to neutral like all Kings features should. Still clenching his fists tightly, he slowly lowered back into his throne. His fingers drummed in thought against the arm of the chair while his Queen watched his response, to what would be the best course of action.

"Kakarot?" His voice came out in a hoarse whisper, so low that not even the saiyan ears in the room could pick it up.

"Kakarot!" This time it was louder, more regal. The hall was silenced of its furious whispers and mutterings as Goku tilted his head to the side in curiosity, blinking repeatedly at the King. "My name is Son Goku," Goku stated firmly, now realising that this wasn't the Vegeta that they knew. His demeanour had changed, now Goku was more cautious. His muscles were tensed up like a predator ready to strike.

'At least he knows this isn't Vegeta anymore, but I don't like this. The odds are like 10,000 to 2 if a fight breaks out. We could probably beat them if we went super but still,' Gohan mused in his mind. His eyes were occasionally darting backwards and forwards, trying to pick out the strongest saiyans from the weakest.

His eyes narrowed as his senses trailed over a ki almost as high as the Kings in front of them. He made a mental note to keep a close eye on that ki if the whole saiyan army decided to attack them. He was snapped back to reality by yet another outburst by the King of all Saiyans. He was fuming.

"Your name is Kakarot! Never forget that! You may not know about your heritage, but you are one of the last remaining Saiyans in the universe! Never denounce your heritage boy! It is a crime punishable by death itself! A saiyan denouncing his heritage? Sickening!" King Vegeta spat, eyes burning with fury at Goku. Goku narrowed his eyes straight back at the King and both were locked in a heated staring contest, neither one willing to give way.

Goku half expected his father to answer with something goofy, but what came out of his fathers mouth was what shocked him. His answer, it was one of those times when you seen the serious side of Son Goku, or Kakarot, as the saiyans knew him. It was usually the serious side you only saw when he was fighting a serious, life or death battle.

"My name may be Kakarot, but I will forever be Son Goku! My run-ins with Saiyans have been nothing but trouble. Every time I meet a Saiyan it usually ends in a fight to the death. I do not know anything about my heritage, only the basics I've learned myself, through experience. Saiyans kill countless people, not even the woman and children are spared. I may have Saiyan blood running through my veins, but I am no Saiyan, I am no mass murderer." Goku stated defiantly.

Thousands of pairs of eyes burned into Goku, most in shock at the defiance he displayed toward the King. Some were angered that he denied his heritage, others were just in a state of shock. Some more wary Saiyans started to back away from the King in fear of his temper.

"In Saiyan culture your name is Kakarot," King Vegeta said, getting the final word in. In more ways than one the deceased King resembled his son in ways of personality.

As the tension dulled down within the room, Gohan let go of the air he wasn't even aware he was holding. One crisis averted, he certainly didn't want to fight the entire saiyan race. They were sent down here to put a stop to a war, not start a whole new let his senses roam while his father explained to King Vegeta their purpose for being down here. Though it didn't help that Goku refused to call the King by his title, this just made the King furious. Over to the East a power was growing, frowning Gohan cast his senses further. The tendrils of his mind intent on brushing over every being in that area. It was then that he sensed something unnatural, magical even. He dove deeper trying to figure out the source of the mystical power. Then a barrier came down quickly, so quickly that it made him grip his head and stumble backwards with a migraine.

Somebody was aware that he was watching them so to speak. The barrier they brought down was impenetrable. Nobody could completely hide their ki could they? They could only suppress it. Almost as if that somebody that had locked onto his position, they fired wave after wave of intense mental blasts at him. Some more mental blasts came pounding down on him, some in a closer range than the others. Gohan clutched his head and tried to bring up his barriers as quickly as he could, just like his mentor Piccolo had taught him to do, so many years ago. Since finding out that some of the enemies they fought were telepathic and strong with their mind, it had become top priority for the Z-fighters to not only train their mind, but also their body.

Krillen had learned this the hard way, after Frieza lifted him up into the air and virtually made him explode, just by the power of his mind. From that day nobody took any chances. Each training both mind and body, although to be fair. After the Cell Games, the only members of the Z team to continually train were the Saiyan's, Piccolo and Tien. The human fighters just expected times of plentiful peace, and if by any chance somebody did come along Gohan or one of the other Saiyans would save opened his eyes to find the hall silent and his fathers charcoal eyes staring at him intently, full of worry for his son. "Hmm? What? Dad?" Gohan questioned bleary eyed. It was then he realised he was on the ground, he pushed himself up with his hands until he was sitting up.

There were angry mutters getting passed around the room like, 'weakling,' 'faker,' 'pathetic half breed,' 'little brat,' Of course, thanks to the saiyans enhanced hearing abilities. Gohan heard every last one of these snide remarks, but chose to ignore them. Instead he narrowed his eyes, making a mental note to prove to every saiyan later that he wasn't some weakling. Damn Saiyan pride!

"Something's going on. Something's brewing, something powerful. I tried to see what it was, but something attacked me mentally. Two something's, one felt close." Gohan explained, rubbing his throbbing temples soothingly.

King Vegeta scoffed in a disbelieving manner. "That is preposterous! It is against a Saiyan's code of honour to include the use of mental attacks in fights. Saiyans rely on strength and hand-to-hand combat alone. It's one of the few rules of honour that lizard didn't disband when he took over. It's just downright cowardly!" King Vegeta said distastefully.

Gohan narrowed his eyes, desperately trying to keep his temper in check. His fathers grip on his shoulders tightened as his power level fluctuated due to his anger. "I am no liar, and besides that. We are not dealing with Saiyans who follow honour codes. We're dealing with lizard space tyrants and an overgrown cockroach. Both of whom want nothing more than to get back at my father and I for putting them in their place," Gohan argued back, shrugging his shoulders to get his fathers hands off his shoulders.

"Pahh, it's disgraceful! Enough of this nonsense. We don't have time for this, back to the planning on tonight's assault," Commanded the King. "1st Royal Elite Squadron, you will be led by myself. We will be planning a straight on attack, we storm the entrance. 2nd Elites you will be taking the back way in while the third and fourth battalions will be storming the sides. Got it?"

Goku and Gohan just shook their heads knowing that there was no way a militarily attack like that could work. You had to fight them one on one. Besides, Cell could sense power levels so a sneak attack wouldn't work. Also it didn't look like King Vegeta had taken into account all of Frieza and Cell's followers like the Ginyu Force and the many foot soldiers. Also King Cold and Cooler were also possibilities. There just wasn't enough powerful saiyans to go around. The most the saiyans could do was take out the foot soldiers, while the strongest elites could possibly take on the weakest of the Ginyu Force. Goku and Gohan were the only ones who stood the hint of a chance against the Colds and Cell.

There were uproars and cheers all hailing their King and his 'marvellous plan' that was sure to get the 'dirty buffoons' on the run. "What in the world?" Goku questioned, spinning around and staring in the direction that Gohan was staring in earlier. "That power! It's huge, but it's not natural!" Goku said with a hint of worry. Gohan nodded, unsure of what to say as he sought out the power. All barriers were down now, almost as if they wanted to be found.

It was at that moment that a shockwave rocked the mountainous palace. Shouts of alarm could be heard everywhere with most of the Saiyans in the room being knocked off their feet. The only few Saiyans to remain on their feet were Goku and Gohan, who had barely budged an inch. Shockwaves as miniscule as this one were like tremors compared to the ones they'd endured in their lifetime. King Vegeta was also standing, although he had stumbled a few times before catching himself and regaining his composure. There were also a group of elites who had came close to falling but didn't.

"We're under attack sire!" A soldier stated, bursting into the room as soon as the shockwaves ceased.

"Battle stations men!" King Vegeta commanded, rushing out the room. His cape blew backwards in the wind . With a loud battle cry the rest of the saiyan army joined him. All except for two saiyans, who were eyeing Goku and Gohan precariously from across the room.

Goku and Gohan were left blinking as everybody rushed out the room to confront the attackers. Judging by the low ki they were just foot soldiers. "You think they can handle it?" Goku questioned his son. Gohan just nodded his head, they were saiyans. They probably wouldn't let them interfere in their fights even if they were about to be blasted into the regeneration furnace.

"Unless the Ginyu Force earned the ability to completely mask their power levels, they should be fine. They're only foot soldiers anyway," Reassured Gohan, although he was spacing out at the moment. That mystic power kept tingling at the back of his senses, almost daring him to go check it out. Shaking his head free of the thoughts he realised that the figures on the other end of the hall were slowly edging closer to them.

Their powers felt familiar too, almost as if they were family?! "Raditz," Hissed Gohan. Gritting his teeth in anger. Goku's cheesy grin was replaced by the scowl he wore at battles as he glared at the encroaching figures. "What do you want Raditz?" Growled Goku. It was clear there was still bad blood between the two brothers.

Indeed it was Raditz, he stepped out from the shadows fully clothed in his armour he wore the day he died. The brown and black armoured clothing came complete with a broken armoured stomach. Where the 'special beam cannon' ploughed right through him all those years ago. His tangled mane of midnight coloured hair trailed all the way down to his knees with spikes jutting out from the mane of hair. His dark eyes were cold and ruthless, like many saiyans who had served under Frieza's rule. He flashed a cruel smirk, "Hello little brother," He said, voice laced with fake sweetness.

The other figure was more muscular and defined, but was shorter than Raditz. He was by no way considered tiny, but he did have the same unruly hair as the younger saiyan, only shorter. His stood up in four spikes that veered off to the left, while three of the spikes fell to the right. He wore a red stained bandanna over which bands of his hair fell down over. His skin was tanned, more so than Raditz and he had a scar down his left cheek. Over that he wore a green and black armoured suit, typical to his class, also what he wore when he died. The one thing that was so familiar about this mysterious figure was that he was the same in every shape and form as Goku.

"D-d-dad? Did you ever have a twin?" Gohan stuttered as he spun round and came face to face with the stranger.

Goku broke his heated staring contest with his brother and spun round to also come face to face with the stranger his son spoke about. "Huh? N-no I don't think so son. Hey I get it! It's just a mirror son. Nothing to worry about see it-," Goku stuck his hand out to touch what he thought was a mirror, but instead the mirror grabbed him! Just as Goku reached out, the figure moved and grasped his wrist in one swift movement. He could of broken out of it if he tried, but it took him a few moments before what happened finally caught up with him. He yelped and leapt backwards, staring at the stranger with wide eyes. "I've been cloned!" Goku said coming to a conclusion.

"Still the fool, Kakarot!" Mumbled Raditz, glaring daggers into his brothers back.

"This is ridiculous!" Muttered the figure. "We could be bloody twins. I've heard of sons looking like their fathers but this takes it. It's like looking in a living mirror." Mused Bardock, chuckling a little.

Goku looked quizzically at Bardock, being his usual goofy self. Gohan of course got it, "Grandfather," He mumbled after a few moments of tense silence. There was a slow, sarcastic, clapping sound from Raditz as he mumbled repeatedly under his breath, "Idiot." The insult directed at his brother. "You must of really hit your head hard, or you don't own a mirror," Concluded Bardock, squinting in one eye to get a better view of his son, who he had not seen since the day planet Vegeta exploded. Even then, he had written his youngest son off as a failure.

Another shockwave rung out throughout the palace, toppling Raditz and Bardock and stumbling Goku and Gohan. Scowling Gohan's head snapped round, a feral snarl escaping his lips. "Cooler," He whispered, voice laced with venom.

"Cooler's here?!" Gasped Bardock and Raditz simultaneously, both their heads whipping round toward the entrance. All recent traces of family squabbles were forgotten as the three full-blooded Saiyan's stood side-by-side it was easy to see they were related. The same bone-structure, muscle mass and among other things.

"D-dad?! D..do you feel that?" Spluttered Gohan, his eyes wide with fright.

"What? What?" Demanded Bardock, shaking a fist furiously.

Judging by the interesting shade of white, his fathers face had gone. He to had felt the mass increase of energy amongst the Saiyans. "It feels like the Oozuro transformation, but there's no moon," Concluded Goku.

"The fake moon," Whispered Raditz, his eyes now also wide.

"We've got to help!" Concluded Goku, flaring his aura and blasting straight through the palace's rocky walls. Nobody seemed to bother and followed his example, including Bardock and Raditz who were curious of their newly deceased relatives strength.

"It's engineered chaos," Whispered Gohan softly.

Bardock's eyes flashed with fury as he took in the carnage. Somebody had fired an artificial moon into the sky and its influence had caused the Saiyans to go Oozuro. It was against the Saiyan code to fire up the moon ball unless in dire circumstances in the middle of a mixed class battle. Any Saiyan worth his salt knew that only the elite and above could control their transformed state. Meaning, if the lower class transformed they would turn into blood thirsty beasts, trying to maim or kill even their own kinds as they gave into their bloody desires.

"D-dest-troy it!" Croaked Bardock as he felt his thoughts cloud over with blood and gore as his transformation began. Wordlessly Gohan formed his energy into a ball and lobbed it at the floating moon ball. On impact the two balls cancelled each other out in a shower of sparks and soon enough thousands of large were monkey's began transforming back into humanoid forms. Some lay unconscious on the ground. Mainly the lower classes. Others looked around bewildered, wondering what was going on. Cooler had long since fled, taking flight as soon as he caught sight of the earth raised Saiyan and his son. Besides, his part of the plan was done. All he had to do was draw the Saiyans out, be the distraction. Of course, he had outright refused to aid in anyway to his bratty brothers plans, but as embarrassing as it was, his father had threatened to take away his army if he didn't aid him.

_-Dead And Gone To Hell-_

Cooler landed with the graceful dignity that an Ice-Jinn Prince could and scowled, observing the large gathering that had accumulated around some red stones. His brother was enough of a maniac, considering he was beaten by a monkey, -he preferred just to think of his experience as a stroke of bad luck,- but then when that cockroach appeared, ranting about how he was beaten by a saiyan brat, Frieza went off the deep end.

That's how it started, there little plan to kill the Saiyans. Cooler had accepted his fate, resigned to HFIL for eternity, not that he'd want to agree with his brother for anything really. That's how they came across this little green thing, that's what Cooler described it as, a thing. His name was Bobbidi, he was a wizard of supposed great power. He'd dealt with wizards before, they were sneaky, only doing something if they were getting something in return.

Everybody was waiting for Cooler apparently, Cell, Frieza, King Kold, the members of the Ginyu Force and most of Frieza's army, and of course Bobbidi. They were all gathered round these red glowing stones known as the 'sunpou stones.' Otherwise known as Dimension Stones. Bobbidi was also chanting in a foreign language, quite loudly in fact. There was a legend that spoke of when you channelled power through the stones they could temporally bend the fabric of the dimensions allowing them temporary access to the living world. The only problem was Cell and Frieza and all their minions couldn't escape through the open portal as they needed to stay in the other world to channel their power to keep the portal open. Also, when the portal closed, any dead fighters would be sucked back in. It was a repercussion thing, nobody really knew why. They had been planning this for months now, the last piece of the puzzle came together when they found the wizard, he was the one they could channel power from.

"Ready?" Frieza questioned, it wasn't a question, it was a command.

Bobbidi's form started to glow and he rose into the air as everybody began channelling their own power through him. Directing his hands, Bobbidi aimed it at the stones. When the power connected the stones started to glow red and they too also rose into the air and began to spin around in a circle. They began to gain speed and eventually a bright light could be seen coming from the circle in the centre of the stones. This grew and grew until it was big enough to fit a large person through it. There was colours of all sorts coming from the portal as they swirled and swished, colliding with one and other. Even the very look of that portal made you nauseous.

Two elite soldiers from Frieza's army stepped forward, sweating slightly. They were the ones to go through that portal, but by the way they were looking at the portal, it seemed it wasn't their choice if they went or not. It was either this, or the regeneration furnace.

"Get both Monkey's mates and brats. Fail and it wont be pretty," Frieza warned, panting a little from the overexertion of energy. Gulping, both soldiers nodded and saluted their leader before stepping into the portal, their forms soon disappeared within the mass of colours and swirls.

_-Dead And Gone To Hell-_

After the chaos had calmed down, and everybody had regained consciousness. A few explanations later was all it took to realise King Vegeta had the same temper as his son. Where in, he hated it when somebody fooled him. "I'll kill them," He seethed, clenching his fists in anger, seemingly not noticing the blood dripping from his clenched fists.

"Yeah, good luck," Muttered Gohan so low that Saiyan hearing wasn't enough to pick it up.

Suddenly there was a feeling of dread in the air as a super natural power assaulted Goku and Gohan's senses. Something wasn't right. "What's going on?" Demanded King Vegeta as he saw the concentrated look come over both newly killed Saiyans.

"I-I don't know," Admitted Goku softly, straining his senses to try and feel whatever was happening.

"It's like I can sense the full Earth," Gohan said barely a whisper.

Then both father and son exchanged a fearful glance and without another word lifted off into the air, leaving a gust of wind that knocked the Saiyans closest to Goku and Gohan at the time, for six. Leaving behind a very furious King Vegeta, and a curious dead Saiyan race. King Vegeta scowled and picked himself up from the ground then rose into the air, eventually his people followed him as they all set out to find the two Saiyans. It wasn't hard to track them, their aura's burning as bright as day.

-

-

-

-

**A/N: **Gahh. Shoot me, I've taken so long for this to be uploaded.


	4. Crossing The Line

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any rites to DBZ, but I do own the characters I decide to make up, and the plot line.

**Summary: **Rewritten, previously known as But I'm already dead, now known as Dead and Gone To Hell. Goku and Gohan are sent to hell to sort out a war between the saiyans & Cell and Frieza.

-

-

-

-

**DEAD AND GONE TO HELL**

Chapter Four:

Crossing The Line

_By Anami1x_

_--_

Goku and Gohan were never ones to rush into battle unprepared like the hot-headed Prince Vegeta, in fact they were all about strategy and always tried to resolve matters peacefully. That meant without using death except as a last resort.

However, when both Son's felt the entire Earth's population light up HFIL like a Christmas tree they knew something was going on, something sinister. Of course, not even Gohan knew how - or why - this was possible. As far as he knew, you couldn't sense the living when you where dead. He would have known and he was guessing his father would have too. Ever since he was a child, his mother and fathers _ki _where the ones that stood out like a beacon amongst the rest. He could always tell where they were, not like his fathers was easy to ignore.

Of course Goku was different. Ever since the day he married Chichi, it was like they connected in some spiritual way. Like Gohan, Goku could sense Chichi's _ki _anywhere but unlike Gohan, he also knew if something was wrong with her. Like when Garlic Junior attacked the first time, Goku had known instantly that something was wrong, it was like someone had punched him their hardest in the gut. Like the wounds Chichi had sustained had been inflicted on him as well. It was torture.

Now, he was getting that same feeing again. When he sensed the full Earth's population, unease had settled in his stomach. He knew if worse came to worst, Piccolo and Vegeta where there. There was also the other Z fighters who would at least pose a threat if it came to it.

Goku stopped abruptly, doubling over in mid air and clutching his middle. That same feeling again. Something was wrong with Chichi!

Without as much more as a grunt of effort. A blinding golden light appeared out of nowhere to surround Goku. There was a loud boom as Goku broke the sound barrier as his speed increased. His head tilted back as his charcoal hair flashed to gold and his eyes to an emotionless turquoise, that was associated with the legendary. A powerful gust of wind, knocked Gohan back a few yards, although he quickly crossed his arms in front of his face to stop it. When he blinked, his father was already a glowing star in the distance.

Gohan's cheerful manor disappeared in an instant as he sensed the emotions that laced his fathers _ki. _Effortlessly, he went through the same transformation as his father, with a little more fire-power and wind. Although, if he really pushed it, he could have probably caught up to his father in his normal form, Gohan decided not to burn out his energy yet. Something in the air seemed to spell out that a fight was coming up.

Not bothering to disguise the sonic booms, Gohan tore after his father, leaving hurricane like winds in his wake.

There was loud multiple crashing sounds, of flesh hitting stone. There embedded in a nearby cliff was all the Saiyans who had perused the two Earth raised Saiyans. With some Saiyans, only parts of their body where visible as the rest of them where embedded in the cliff. King Vegeta was one of the lucky ones to only get his rear end trapped in the cliff. The sudden power increase and the gust of wind that accompanied it had knocked every Saiyan for six, slamming them into the structures of HFIL.

All the Saiyans could do was blink, and blink again.

"TWO SUPER SAIYANS?!"

---

Using a bit more speed. Gohan rejoined his father at his side, although his father barely even acknowledged him. He flew parallel to the good-hearted Saiyan and studied his features carefully.

Gohan knew the look on his fathers face, it was the concentrated look he always wore when he was about to go into a battle. It was the look he wore when he sent Gohan off Namek after his first transformation into a Super Saiyan. It was the look he wore when he first went into battle with Cell - he knew something was about to happen. Something big.

Gohan stifled a gasp as he watched his father double over in mid air to clasp his midsection yet again. It reminded him of the scary time during the battle with the androids that his father started experiencing the symptoms of the heart virus.

"D-dad?" Gohan stuttered.

"I'm fine." Goku answered in an all too cheery voice, still refusing to meet Gohan's eye.

Gohan however, wasn't fooled but decided against questioning his father. If Goku wanted to tell him, he would and if he didn't, well Gohan wasn't one to pry. Then suddenly, the energy reading they were following just disappeared. Gohan and Goku stopped abruptly in the air, casting each other frightened and confused looks. Something weird was going on here.

"Pick up the pace son." Goku commanded.

With a yell of effort, Goku's aura exploded around him as his power level shot up. Almost instantly, Goku's speed doubled as he underwent the transformation to full powered Super Saiyan. From beside him, Gohan also went through the same transformation, choosing not to ascend to level two though. He would need that as a backup if there was to be a battle with Cell. Also, he didn't like using that form too much.

Since Gohan died, he could feel his power level rise substantially, so he knew that he could give Cell a run for his money in his normal, level one state. Call it Saiyan pride, or just idioticy but Gohan found that invigorating. Although, he was sure that when the time came, he would have to transform, he wanted to put it off as long as possible. In his eyes, that form stood for his arrogance and what caused his fathers death. In Super Saiyan level two, the power went to his head and Gohan was constantly fighting for control over a more bloodthirsty, battle hungry side - his half Saiyan side.

That, and Gohan still wasn't a professional at transforming. It still took a lot of emotional build-up for him to transform. He didn't want to have to loose a loved one.

Both Saiyans carried on their flight for another minute or so and as they passed over a large mountain, a crowded clearing came into view. Narrowing his eyes, Goku bit back a growl as he realised who was all gathered at the clearing. It was like every enemy he'd ever fought was crowded round a swirling vortex of colours. Cell, Frieza, Cooler, King Kold. Those where the main villains that would cause a problem if a fight had to arise.

Goku didn't like what he saw. From the nauseating looking vortex, two shadows could be seen at first. Then a few other shadows began to appear. Pretty soon, two footsoldiers stepped out of the vortex, each of them carrying an unconscious woman over one shoulder and holding a struggling toddler by the scruff of their _gi_'s.

Goku's breath caught in his throat as he recognized every single person that was brought out of that portal. One had raven coloured hair that was pinned back into a bun, she had a fighters look about her. She was slender and muscular and was wearing a traditional looking kimono that looked like it had seen better days. The other was a cerulean haired beauty who was by no means a fighter, yet a large bruise marred the right side of her face.

Goku's knuckles clenched in flight as he recognized the two instantly. One was the love of his life, the other. One of his best friends.

Fuelled by his anger, Goku rose his power to his maximum and tore through the skies, attempting to reach his wife and best friend.

The two toddlers that where callously being carried about like animals both where very familiar to him. The first, Goku had met before the child was even born. Oddly coloured hair for a Saiyan, but he had obviously inherited that from his mothers side. Lilac coloured hair. Piercing blue eyes that had also been inherited from his mother. At first glance, the toddler didn't resemble any aspects of what a Saiyan should be, but when you looked closer you could make out where the boys strong genetics came from. His father – Prince Vegeta of the Saiyans. A sharp nose and strong jawline and a strong body.

Goku felt Gohan's power level raise out of anger, coming close to reaching the barrier of ascended Saiyan as they spotted the last toddler.

The child was an exact carbon copy of Goku, right down to the orange _gi. _For once, the carefree expression that usually dominated his childish features was not there, in its place was a terrified grimace. Goku's son, Gohan's brother - Goten was terrified.

"No!" Goku snarled, throwing himself toward the gathering which was less that a few hundred metres away. "CHICHI!"

Every villain turned to stare at the incoming Saiyan, with Gohan close on his heels. Fearing this meant a trip to the regeneration furnace, the Kold monarch prepared themselves for battle. Cell merely looked on with indifference, until he spotted the teenage powerhouse and his eyes lit up with anger – Gohan was his.

Just as everybody was about to rush into battle, the small, green skinned wizard waved his hands about and suddenly a green light encompassed the evil villains and their prisoners.

"Paparapapara!" Bobbidi screeched.

The light suddenly grew to blinding heights and then in one final flash of brilliance it disappeared, taking everyone who was in the light with them.

Goku stopped in mid charge, looking at the place he had seen his wife last in with disbelieve. Chichi was gone! In a fit of anger, Goku whirled round and punched at a large mountain structure, which then turned to rubble under his strength. The people who hated him most in the entire universe held his wife and one year old son hostage, along with his best friend and her son. Who knew what they would do to them?

Frantically, Goku threw out his senses, hoping to catch sight of them. Although he expected to not sense them, it still came as a harsh blow when he found he couldn't. The full-blooded Saiyan shook his head repeatedly, as if telling himself it was some sort of nightmare. He clutched desperately at his heart as if he wanted to rip it out. This time it wasn't like the heart virus, he couldn't take medicine to fix it, his wife had been kidnapped and he hadn't been there to defend her.

Goku was so lost in his grief he didn't even hear his son landing beside him. He never knew Gohan was there until a comforting hand rested on his shoulder. "We'll get them back dad. They will pay for hurting out family."

For once in his life, Goku did not have a smile to offer.

Son Goku sank to his knees at the base of the mountain he had just toppled and held his face in his hands. For once in his life, Son Goku cried.

_--_

_TBH, all of my faithful readers, I started this story as a side project, something to do when I had writers block on my other stories, but needed to write. This is still the case and although I don't have set periods of time for when I upload chapters, I can promise you, I do work on them. I'm pleased to announce though, that I have been getting back into this fic. So I've decided that I will upload this at least once a month. My set date being the fifteenth of every month after today. The reason being is that I'll remember that date easily as it's the day my birthday falls on. _

_Its quite a short chapter and I apologize for that._

_Anyway, sorry for the HUUUUGEE wait and if anybody has any questions or suggestions regarding the fic, please do not hesitate to ask. Criticism is welcomed as I want to improve my writing skills, just please do not flame. Flames make me sad o_O._


	5. Breaching The Veil

**Dead And Gone To Hell**

Chapter Five.

Breaching The Veil

--

Gohan shifted from one foot to another uneasily, not knowing how to deal with this new development. The preteen had experienced things that would have brought grown men to their knees. Yet, he had handled everything with calm indifference, always stepping up to the plate when the time called for him to play a protector to the planet he called home.

In a short twelve year period, he had been in more life-threatening battles than he cared to count, travelled to outer space, been kidnapped _twice_, watched his father die _three _times and killed one of the universe's strongest threats to mankind.

As it stood, he was the strongest sentiment being on his planet, possibly the whole universe. That was a lot of responsibility for a boy to shoulder and normally he would have thought up a strategy to counter whatever fate threw at them but this time his mind was blank.

Gohan had brains, sure, he was quite possibly one of the smartest up and coming minds on planet Earth, only coming behind a few particularly smart scholars and of course his godmother - Bulma Briefs. He was a strategist first. His time with Piccolo in the wilderness at the tender age of four had taught him it was unwise to rush into battle without a strategy but right now the halfling was tempted to throw all caution to the wind and rush into Kami-knows where they were keeping his loved ones and blow the full place apart in his quest to have them home safely.

Of course, that would help if he could sense them.

A roar of agony caused Gohan to whirl round and look upon his father with shock. The kind-hearted man Gohan had known all his life had turned into something he did not even recognize.

Goku's trademark black hair was shifting rapidly from black to the legendary golden hue that was associated with the super saiyan transformation. Every time his hair would light up golden, the man's head would snap backwards revealing a pair of cold turquoise eyes. Then Goku would seem to loose the will to hold the transformation and his head would fall forward, his hair and eyes reverting to normal.

If Gohan wasn't so strong himself, he was sure he'd be halfway across HFIL by now with the amount of energy Goku was exerting.

"Dad?" He attempted to shake his father from his stupor.

Nothing.

"We'll get them back, we'll make them pay!" Gohan promised, attempting to reassure himself and his father at the same time.

At that point in time Goku resembled for only the second time in his life, his true heritage. A true Saiyan. A revenge-seeking monster.

Goku stood up, his bangs shielding his eyes from Gohan's view. The demi-saiyan peered up at his father through black eyes too old for his face. Goku turned and smiled at his son, but the smile didn't reach his eyes and he attempted to hide this by ruffling his son's hair affectionately.

Gohan's eyes narrowed, seeing straight through his father's charade but choosing not to comment. His father's aura was still radiating anger, disappointment and above all danger. His very presence was letting all the inhabitants of HFIL know why Saiyans were considered the danger of the universe and why Frieza probably did a good thing by wiping all but four out of existence.

"_They're _here aren't they?" Goku asked emotionlessly.

"Yes." Gohan replied simply, not needing to ask whom his father was referring to.

"Good."

In the blink of an eye, Goku had raised his hand and released from his outstretched appendage a torrent of energy, which surged toward a nearby cliff blowing it up in the space of two seconds. As the blast connected, those quick enough leapt from their hiding place and took to the skies for solace. Those who were unlucky enough not to have speed on their side were tossed from the impact site like rag dolls, their forms littering the skies as they either regained control of their flight or crashed into the unforgiving ground.

Gohan resisted the urge to question his father on his motives.

"_YOU!_" Two pairs of eyes shot up to the skies to see the man who so very resembled his son hovering over them, pointing a finger shaking with unquenchable rage. "You _two_ are Super Saiyans? What is the meaning of this and how do you explain the treason you committed by attacking your own people? _My _army?"

Goku returned the heated glare with nothing but a levelled glance. "You should not be talking about treason to me when it seems you have a traitor in your ranks."

King Vegeta's face turned purple. "WHAT?! How dare you hope to assume that there is a traitor in the Saiyan army when all have swore an oath of fealty! You are nothing but a third class embarrassment who-"

"This third class embarrassment could send you to the regeneration furnace in the blink of an eye." Goku said in a monotonous voice.

The King's mouth opened and closed attempting to sprout words that his brain couldn't form. A large vein throbbed on his forehead further expressing his outrage. His full form shook with rage and if Gohan didn't know any better, he would have thought the King was about to burst into Super Saiyan.

"My King." A voice said suddenly, breaking the Saiyans out of their stalemate.

"Rise Bardock." King Vegeta said neutrally, waving his hand as the strongest Saiyan second only to himself rose from his kneeling position. "What troubles you warrior?"

Bardock cleared his throat nervously. "I mean no disrespect to the throne sire, but perhaps it would be wise to enquire of Kakarot what the enemy is planning, what we are up against?"

King Vegeta flushed red. "Yes, very well. Kakarot?"

"We don't know." Goku said flatly.

Gohan jumped into the conversation before things got anymore heated. "What my father meant to say was that we're not completely sure what we're up against but we think a saiyan, possibly a group of them are double agents—"

"Absurd!" King Vegeta spat.

"—however we cannot be sure. We think it has something to do with Frieza and Cell. They've sunk low; this isn't just about getting back at you Saiyans for what you've done in the past. They know _we're_ here and they've somehow found a way to enter the living realm for a short period of time."

"What would entering the living realm do?" King Vegeta asked.

"Nothing. The veil that separates the living from the dead is too powerful for someone like Frieza or even Cell to penetrate. It's the same concept as destroying a soul, it can be done but the amount of pure energy that it takes to actually accomplish this is massive. Even Cell doesn't have all that energy, not to mention it would be tainted."

"And how do _you _know so much about this boy?" The royal suddenly questioned.

Gohan blushed. "My teacher was former Kami of the Earth. He knew a lot more about the otherworld workings than he liked to admit."

"Did they do anything when they entered the realm of the living?"

"No." Gohan lied smoothly.

King Vegeta stared at the demi-saiyan for a moment, trying to gauge his honesty. Then, shrugging the King took off in a blaze of blue glory toward the mountainous palace they called home in dark, desolate HFIL.

The only one to stay behind was Bardock; he stared at his young grandson emotionlessly.

"Why did you lie?"

Gohan's eyes widened for a fraction of a second until he brought them under control. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do. I know two females and two brats came out of that portal, one looked like Kakarot and the other suspiciously like King Vegeta. Now, as the King's been dead for the best part of thirty years, I highly doubt it's his brat. Which leaves only one other person who could have sired the infant - the Prince."

Gohan didn't know what to say. "I-I..I? What? How do you know that? You weren't even here when the portal was opened so there was no way you could have saw it."

"Oh, I saw it. Just not in the way you think." Bardock murmured, tapping his temple ominously. "As a loyal solider I have to ask why you lied to the King?"

Goku looked round at his father, who met his stare with an emotionless glance. Was this what it was really like to have a father? All those years growing up after his grandfather had died, he had been lonely. He'd lie out at night under the stars and wonder just who his parents were and what they were like. Of course that was before he found out the truth - his parents were murderers.

He nodded in greeting. "Kakarot."

"The reason we didn't tell the King is because the black haired woman and the little boy are my family - my wife and son. The other two, were Bulma and Trunks - Vegeta's wife and son." Goku informed him gravely.

"Great oozuro! Prince Vegeta took a mate?!"

Goku nodded. "What's so surprising about that? There was a woman on the throne next to the King when we were in the hall wasn't there? Isn't that the Queen?"

Bardock barked a laugh. "Lady Onya? No! She's the Prince's dam. She doesn't have any say over the empire at all. Heck, there hasn't been a queen in over two millennium. She's the daughter of a noble and was powerful in her own right when she was alive. The King only used her for her eggs to grow the young Prince."Gohan shuddered. "That's sick."

"It's our ways." Bardock shrugged nonplussed. "However what I fail to understand is your inability to go after the brats. That is the heir and the mate of the Prince. You lied to the King, he's killed for less."

"If we told them _who _Bulma and Trunks really were they would have raced after them and gotten themselves and Bulma and Trunks killed in the process. Try explaining that to a temperamental Saiyan Prince who is no doubt going to tear through the seven layers of HFIL himself just to ensure his families safety." Gohan said.

"Why would the Prince do such things for a human women and a half-breed brat?"

"Love." Goku said simply.

"Love?" Bardock echoed rolling the familiar word around on his tongue.

The word was so foreign to him. There wasn't such a word in the Saiyan language and he was hard pressed to figure out what the word actually meant.

"Maybe I'll tell you what love truly is, if you tell me how you knew about my family coming through the portal." Bargained Gohan.

Bardock scowled at being outsmarted by a preteen but slowly his face stretched into a feral grin. "You've got yourself a deal, kid."

"I'm going to go warn Yemma." Goku announced suddenly, raising two fingers to his forehead as a concentrated look took over his features.

"Why?" Bardock enquired.

Goku grinned. "Because pretty soon he's going to have one peeved off Vegeta in his office."

With that said Goku's form flickered a few times before disappearing. Bardock, leapt back in surprise, blinking repeatedly as his brain tried to process what his eyes had just witnessed.

"What in all HFIL?" He murmured.

"Instant transmission."

"But he shouldn't be able to transport out of HFIL. It's impossible to get out once you get in, it's a one way thing!"

"We don't know how it works either. Perhaps it's because my father's not supposed to be down here to begin with, because he's never committed a sin worthy enough to condemn him to this desolate existence. He's never committed mass genocide."

Bardock shrugged. "Come on kid, let's connect you with your roots."

{ - On the living plain, - }

_Before the abduction._

"Goten! Trunks! Lunch time!" Chichi called, her voice echoing loudly through the vast halls of capsule corp.

Almost immediately after her shout, two colourful blurs appeared at her feet, puddles of drools already appearing at their feet as they took in all the food that was laid on the dining table for the taking.

Bulma sat at the other end of the dinner table, as far away from the eating saiyans as possible. Experience had taught her that unless one wanted to lose a limb, it was wise not to get between any person with Saiyan blood and food. She clutched the coffee mug tightly in her hands, swirling the brown liquid around and watching with morbid fascination. Chichi had taken the death of her husband and son remarkably well. Actually she had taken it _too _well.

When Vegeta had first came home and delivered the news that the two had died in battle, Chichi had of course broken down in tears and clutched her little son to chest and rocked him back and forward for about an hour solid. However, after the hour was up, the Son matron had stood up and declared she had to start on lunch for the boys. Bulma of course hadn't been complaining when she had offered to cook. Cooking was not her forte.

"Will Vegeta be home for dinner?" Chichi asked cheerily.

Bulma blinked up at her friend and shook her head slowly. "No. He's gone up to the lookout with Piccolo to see if they can get King Kai to contact the planet Namek to wish Goku and Gohan back."

Chichi did not say anything at the revelation but instead busied herself by cleaning the stack of dishes the two infants had already began to stack up.

Suddenly a loud crash from the hallway just outside the kitchen door caused both women to leap out of their chairs in alarm and even caused the two demi-saiyans to stop eating. Bulma scaled the coffee in her haste and cursed fluently as the liquid burned her wrist.

"Dad?" She called.

There was no answer to indicate that it was Dr. Briefs who had caused the disturbance. Of course, loud noises, crashes and even the odd explosion or two were a common occurrence at Capsule Corp. However, this time, Bulma just couldn't put her finger on it but it felt different somehow.

"Children?" Chichi questioned uneasily as she saw her two year old son suddenly position himself in front of her. Trunks doing the same in front of his mother. "What's happening?"

"I dunno mamma, but their energy feels icky. Papa taught me how t' sense peoples life forces but these feel scary." Goten explained.

"Uhuh! They're giving me a headache mum." Trunks agreed, pouting slightly as he rubbed his forehead.

Chichi and Bulma shared a sidelong glance with each other as fear gripped their very cores. They knew from experience that if an energy sensor felt somebody's energy was bad then it was wise to steer clear of them because they were most likely out just to cause death and destruction.

The Son matron didn't even have the opportunity to voice her unhappiness on her husband teaching their youngest son martial art techniques at such a young age, as the kitchen door suddenly glowed a bright white before exploding and sending shards of wood in all directions.

The two women let loose a piercing scream and dove under the table for cover, grasping their respective childrens ankles and dragging them under moments later as it became apparent that they weren't going to come of their own free will.

Goten and Trunks struggled mercilessly against their mothers iron type grips.

Bulma could feel the wetness behind her closed lids. The fear that gripped her was paralyzing. This was not her thing. She wasn't the one on the battlefield, she was the non-combatant of the group. She was the wife of one of the strongest defenders of planet Earth and possibly the whole universe.

Their temporary shelter did not last long. Mere moments after the door had been blown up, the table above them also suffered the same fate. Instinctively, Bulma threw her body over her son to shield him, although in her mind she knew his tough Saiyan skin could do that just as well.

"Get up!" A voice growled from above them.

"No!" Bulma answered with as much ferocity, struggling to keep her much more powerful son contained under her fragile body.

There was another flash of light and Bulma felt the right side of her face explode in blinding pain. She flew across the room, hitting the wall hard and sliding down. The blue-haired beauty attempted to open her right eye but to her horror found it swollen shut and could only squint through her left eye.

What she saw made her breath catch in her throat.

There was her son, her little three year old boy attempting to land punches on a six foot tall, blue skinned humanoid alien. Out of nowhere, Goten leapt in and delivered a roundhouse kick to the alien which made him stumble slightly. More out of shock than anything, the alien took a step back and glared at the two children who now stood side by side shaking in fear. The adrenaline rush had worn off.

Faster than Bulma could ever hope to track, the aliens leg shot out, catching the two boys in the stomach and sending them in a tangle of limbs toward a few of the remaining cupboards. They smashed through it and a dull thud could be heard as they connected with the wall behind.

"Trunks! Goten!" Bulma managed to croak.

"My baby! You've already taken my husband and son, you're not taking Goten too!" Chichi suddenly announced, launching herself with new vigour at another figure in the room Bulma hadn't noticed up until then.

The alien was shorter than his companion and yet again looked fairly humanoid in appearance. He had beady red eyes which sat at the bridge of an elongated snout. His skin was a muddy brown colour which vaguely reminded Bulma of the coffee in her cup.

Both wore a set of armour which Bulma was sure she'd seen somewhere before.

Chichi fell into a fighting style pretty quickly, after not training since the birth of Gohan almost thirteen years previous, it was obvious that she was rusty but she still knew her stuff! Throwing out a right hook, Chichi growled when it was blocked effortlessly and thrown back using her own momentum against her as she stumbled and fell onto her rear end. The brown skinned aliens fist shot out, catching her in the side of the head and sending her into the disturbing land of unconsciousness faster than she could blink.

"CHICHI!" Bulma cried, tears spilling from her eyes.

"Come on, wench." The alien who had struck her sneered, his voice was raspy and sounded weak in comparison to how hard he had hit her.

'_VEGETA!' _Bulma screamed in her head as the alien came closer and closer to her, looming over her ominously. He struck her hard in the side of the head and just before the blackness engulfed her completely, Bulma realised two things.

One, there was a halo floating above his head which meant he was dead - but that was impossible, right?

And two, she finally realised just where she'd saw that armour from. On Namek, Frieza and his soldiers around six years ago.

_Vegeta, help … _

{ The Lookout }

"— and after everything Goku's done for planet Namek, surely they would have no quarries with allowing us to use the dragon to restore him and his son to life?"

Vegeta had tuned out most of the conversation that the Namek was having with the nasally voiced Kai through the little green brat. All that mattered to him was having the third class clown back as soon as possible so he had a suitable sparring partner to test his abilities against. Nobody else on the planet could withstand his power, - well that was a lie, Gohan could, and could beat him down with both hands tied behind his back but Vegeta would never admit that - even the Namek would not put up a good fight anymore, he had to hold back anyways because the brat wouldn't be happy if he killed him.

One thing he didn't feel like dealing with was an emotionally unstable powerful boy like Gohan. He had seen firsthand what happened to those who pissed him off - they ended up on his shitlist. A place he had been once and would like very much not to go back. The kid was a schizophrenic powerhouse.

Two new energy signals suddenly appeared on the planet, causing Vegeta to cast a glance over the edge of the lookout and for Piccolo to stop his conversation with the Kai altogether.

"Vegeta, do you—"

"Yes Namek, I am not inapt." Vegeta snapped.

"They're energy signals are close to—"

"The woman!!" Vegeta hissed suddenly, practically throwing himself off of the lookout in his haste to reach his mate.

From behind him, he could feel Piccolo's energy signal racing to make pace with him. He was doing quite good too, flying parallel to him until Vegeta suddenly glowed the legendary golden colour. There was a brief pause as the transformation took hold of his body and then Vegeta shot forward accompanied by a sonic boom as he broke the sound barrier.

Piccolo was forced back by the shockwave.

In the ten minutes time Vegeta had taken to fly from one end of the world to another, he already knew it was too late. He dropped through the roof of Capsule Corp and landed in the kitchen which was where the confrontation had taken place.

A quick scan by his senses told him what he feared, Bulma and Trunks were not in the compound and an extensive search made his stomach drop - they weren't on the planet either.

Vegeta couldn't help but let out a feral growl at the wreckage that awaited him. There was no door left on its frame and bits of it were scattered all over the floor. The kitchen table which had previously seated many a family meal now lay in pieces in the four corners of the room. There were mini craters all over the floor as well as a large dent with cracked tiles on one wall, blood spotted around the point of impact on the wall. From the cupboards that previously lined the walls, there was now only two left still on the wall. Others lay in pieces or just weren't there altogether. Bits of food littered the walls as well as the floor.

A fight had broken out here and Vegeta wasn't even there to defend his own mate and heir. Letting loose a snarl, the Prince of all Saiyans punched the tiled floor, creating yet another crater to add to the carnage of the room.

"Saiyan?!" Piccolo said in a demanding tone as soon as he touched down by entering through the hole Vegeta had created in the roof.

"They were taken. I can't sense them on the planet." Vegeta murmured.

Piccolo's sharp mind quickly put the pieces of the puzzle together, his face pulled into a frown.

"We'll get them back Vegeta." Piccolo said in a surprisingly soft tone, tugging on Vegeta's shoulder to guide him back toward the lookout.

Vegeta hissed, batting the Piccolo's hand away furiously. "Don't dare touch me Namek! I will get the woman and the brat back and I will personally see to it that the cretin who dared to attack the house of Vegetasei meet his end by my hand alone!!"

The Saiyan Prince stood up to his full height as the anger bubbled through his system. In response to his anger, a familiar golden aura began to lick at his body. His power rose, almost breaking to the surface of full on transformation when suddenly all went blank and the royal fell forward, his hair reverting back to its normal onyx colour before he crashed on the kitchen tiles.

Piccolo breathed a sigh of relief, lowering down and hoisting the surprisingly heavy man over his shoulder. That bought them some time for the moment, because if Piccolo had allowed Vegeta to carry on much further, he would have gone on a one man rampage which would have probably destroyed the very planet they all fought so hard to keep safe.

Slowly, Piccolo began to ascend through the dome shaped building until he was eventually just hovering over the top of it, surveying the damage. He breathed a deep sigh.

"We'll get them back Vegeta, _all _of them." He murmured to the unconscious body before turning and blasting off toward the lookout where Dende would most likely be waiting on them.


End file.
